When One Fights
by luvme0987
Summary: Takes place during Tommy's Fight. When One Fights, All Fight. This takes place through Tommy's friends Points Of View. Read Tommy's Fight first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't read Tommy's Fight, don't read this yet! Takes place after chapter 4.**

* * *

~Chuckie POV~

Why does Angelica thin- Wait! My Mom died in a hospital! Now my best friend is in a hospital! Get ahold of yourself Chuckie. Angelica was in a hospital before. She's still alive. Dad walked in, he said that we had to leave. Kimi whined, and I was trying not to cry. I don't remember Mom. Dad said that her name was Melinda. My new mom, Kira, is nice. She loves us. But I've always wondered what Melinda was like. I waved to Tommy, still laying in his bed. Two nurses walked in as we left. They had a table with funny stuff on it. When we got to my house, I sat in my room. I asked dad to see the box. I remember first seeing the box, it was Mother's Day. Dad read me a poem out of it. _"My sweet, little Chuckie, though I must leave you behind me This poem will tell you where you always can find me. When a gentle wind blows, that's my hand on your face. And when the tree gives you shade, that's my sheltering embrace. When the sun gives you freckles, that's me tickling my boy. When the rain wets your hair, those are my tears of joy._

_When the long grass enfolds you, that's me holding you tight. When the Whippoorwill sings, that's me whispering, "Night, night.""_ I love Kimi and Kira, but I wonder what a real mom is like. That's another quest. On the very last page there was something else written it said "Now remember my boy, that you were my best weapon in my fight, because when one fights an illness, everyone does. Dad, Didi and Stu, and You! I love you. I'll watch over you."

~Kimi POV~

Chuckie was in his room, looking through a book. I knew when he read, that it was best not to disturb him. I wonder how he was taking Tommy being in the hospital. If I was any example, then he was a wreck. I was sad, as I had always felt more for Tommy than any of my friends. I don't know why though. I hope he gets better. I didn't see anything wrong with him. "Kimi! Chuckie! Dinner!", called our mom. We all gathered for dinner. Dinner in the Finster house was when we talked about many different things. Tonight, I knew what we'd talk about. Dinner went by fast, we avoided Tommy in our conversation, until Chuckie said to dad "Dad, is Mommy going to watch over Tommy? Is Tommy gonna get to meet Mommy?" The table fell silent. Normally we never talked about Melinda, dad's first wife, and Chuckie's first mom. "Well, Mommy will watch over Tommy, but Tommy is strong, Mommy won't meet him now."

* * *

~Kimi POV~

Chuckie and I parted ways at bedtime. I heard him in the other room, he was talking. But no one was in the room with him yet.

~Chuckie POV~

"Please Mommy, watch over Tommy. I miss you, I wish I could talk to you. I read your journal again." The wind blew. I knew what that meant. " I love you too Mommy. Good Night"

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? I'll have chapter 5 of Tommy's Fight soon. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

~Phil POV~

I couldn't believe this. For being sick, he didn't look it. We didn't get to stay long before two nurses shoved us out. They were mean. Before we went home, we stopped at the park. Lil and I went to a mud pile. We looked for worms and other bugs. Lil tried to give up bugs, eating only when she was upset. She was really upset. She slurped them like spaghetti. I was a little worried. I asked her "What's wrong?"

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I wrote at midnight. The pairings won't be too extreme. School yard chrushes. This covers the two week gaps in Tommy's Fight. Right now, it's after the first visit.**

* * *

~Lil POV~

"What's wrong?" What do I say, Tommy's sick. I like Tommy, known him forever. Phil saw through it. "It's Tommy. I worry too Lil. Tommy's like a brother to me." Phil corrected himself. I put down the worm as I felt my nail break. I told mom, and then we left. I went to my room. Fixed my nails, and sat down. When Mom called us for dinner, we were all silent. Dad was at work, as normal. Dinner was fast. Then, we went to bed. Because me and Chuckie lived across the street, we could talk via a walkie talkie. Same with me and Phil. I grabbed mine, and spoke "How ya holdin up?" "Fine, was just talking to mom." The walkie said. "Oh, sorry to bother you. Come over tomorrow around 10." I replied. "Roger, over and out."

~Phil POV~

I heard my walkie chirp. "Hey Lil." "Hey". We were quiet. Then Lil walked in my room. "Okay, Philip. I'll spill. I kinda, like Chuckie." Yeah, we all do." "No." "You-" Yes Phil. Like more than a friend. Like you, but a little... More" She walked out. And I let it sink in. I'll talk to Chuckie in the morning. I picked up the Walkie. "Good night Lil." "Good night Phil" Then Mom came and tucked us in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I have serious writers block on both my stories. If you have any ideas for either of them please PM me. I am also thinking about letting someone else take over this one. If you are interested please send me a PM with your username and ideas for this story. I will only accept letting this be taken over if and only if, I like the ideas of how you will move the plot. Ok, STORY TIME! AND ROLL THE TAPE!**

~Phil POV~

It was 10 am. Chuckie was coming over. Why did Lil want him over? Well, Chuckie was going through the same thing we were. We were sad about Tommy not being able to come play. We didn't understand, why he was in the hospital. The doorbell rang. From the other room I heard Mom, "Hey Chuckie. Phil! Lil! Chuckie's here!" I went downstairs, Lil following. We took Chuckie outside to our club house.

~Chuckie POV~

"Hey guys. How ya doin?" Phil motioned to follow him. We went to the club house. I had my backpack with me, as Lil, Phil, and I usually do homework together. I also had a book from my dad's shelf. I dropped my bag. Lil helped me clean it up, until she came across my dad's book.

~Lil POV~

Dealing with illness: A kid's guide. I traced the letters with my fingers. "Any reason you brought this?" Phil tried not to yell. What was his problem? "What Chuckie? What's this book for? " Phil asked. "Well, I thought we could read it and express our feelings in a safe place. That's what Kimi and I do every June, because June was when my first mom died." Chuckie replied. "Ok. We can try it." I said.


End file.
